Tiger Hug
by dizzyspells
Summary: Ginny encounters the Zodiac Curse. Where a member of the curse turns into a Chinses Zodiac Animal. Romantic Comedy and Drama. GWHP


Chapter 1 

**Desperately**

[a/n: Each chapter will be a songfic of a Michelle Branch song. Please don't request any other artist.] 

Summary: The main plot will be Ginny falling in love while fighting the curse. It'll be Romantic, Comedy, and Drama. The first chapter is a little more depressing than the rest are planned to be. ;] 

*******

_Friday night, Ginny Weasley passed out at the Lucky Clover Dance Club. Apparently, she wasn't with any friends other than the ones she made that night. Unfortunately, she took a drink given to her by a mysterious but charming man. It was spiked with PCP also known as Angeldust. Twenty minutes after drinking the soda, she began feeling dizzy and passed out. The club broke out in an all out fight, with Ginny on the bar table. The cops came and found her with a cut across her face and unconcious and called an ambulance..._

"Is Ginny alright?" 

"She's getting better. A few more nights of rest and she'll be ready to play." 

"Why can't you just heal her?" 

"They were drugs, Harry. We'd give her a potion but we don't know what kind of reaction might happen." 

"I should have gone with her. She invited me but I made plans to ha--" 

"Don't worry about it, dear. It's not your fault. Now I'll make you a cup of tea." 

"I'm just going stay with her for a little while. You go on ahead." 

As soon as Mrs. Weasley shut the door, Harry took Ginny's hands and kissed them. 

"I'm sorry Gin." 

Startling him, Ginny opened her eyes slowly and said, "Don't be." 

Harry forced a small smile, the kind that makes you crack inside instead of feeling comforted. Its the kind of smile that makes you do the exact same thing back to them. Harry isn't perfect, isn't even ready to have a girlfriend, but he makes Ginny feel warmth and comfort, despite the uncomforting smile. 

*******

Something 'bout the way you looked at me   
Made me think for a moment,   
That maybe we were meant to be   
Living our lives seperately   
And it's strange that things change   
But not me wanting you so desperately 

*******

She took his hand and began to cry. He'd been looking like crap for the past few days, even though she didn't see him, she knew it. Ginny loves Harry and understands him the most, but still they aren't together. Maybe it's their bond. They are like family and Harry is a dunderhead, not realizing that she likes him and him caring so much. Ginny sat up and said, "Why don't you go play with Ron and Hermione. I'm fine." 

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind staying with you." 

"Yes," She smiled for real, "I'm just going to rest for a while." 

"Alright, Sweet Dreams." He kissed her forehead. 

"Good Night." 

When he shut the door, she reached underneath the bed and took out a black notebook with a sticker that said, "color me pink =]" She opened the book and wrote in a purple pen, "July 27. Everyone cares. But Harry just doesn't realize that he cares for me in a girl way. Not sister. Or maybe I just want him to. He drives me crazy. I love him. But I don't want to. I already know that he is unattainable. But if there's a chance for any girl to have him, I'm the one." She closed the book and flipped through the pages. 

*******

Oh why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving it in but I should know better   
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me   
And it's strange that things change   
But not me wanting you so desperately 

*******

"Prof. Trelawnley told us about the Zodiac Curse today. I'm very lucky not to be a Sohma. 'When a person of the opposite gender embraces a cursed family member, the cursed Sohma transforms into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac. It is a great mystery to how this curse began or even how to end it. It is surely not from an enchantment. More likely a punishment for lying or other behavior.' It really sounds very interesting. I'd like to find out more about this curse and family." 

"Wow," Ginny said to herself, "I am really weird." She flipped a few more pages. 

"I really want Him, Harry. He almost asked me to the Yule Ball, I think. But when he came up to me so did Chris. And Chris popped the question, leaving Harry a bit shocked. I should've said no. But I'm just too damn sweet for that." 

Ginny said, "Man I wish I went with him. Haha I said I was sweet!" The laugh was true but weak. 

*******

You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"   
Like you're thinking of lines and times   
When you and I were you and me   
We took our chance out on the street   
Then I missed my chance   
And chances are it won't be coming back to me 

*******

She closed the notebook and shoved it under her bed. She's had so many memories, but not a single romantic one with Harry. Well no thats not true, there's been plenty. Like the time he took her to a muggle park and carried her on his shoulders. It was a nice spring day, and they were laughing like crazy. He ran and spun around, setting her on a swing after. And just pushing her. But its confusing with love and friendship, they seem so much alike. How could Harry confuse romance with family though? 

*******

Why can't I ignore it?   
I keep giving in, but I should know better   
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me   
And it strange that things change   
But not me wanting you- 

So desperately   
So desperately 

*******

After all that thinking, Ginny drifted into a deep sleep. She dreamed of Harry and her. Spinning around in giant tea cups. Finally hugging him from the exhaustion and thrill of the ride. Spinning faster and faster. But they only held each other for a second and then poof. He turned into a Dragon... 

*******

I keep giving in but I should know better   
I keep giving in but I should know better   
So desperately   
I want you so desperately 

*******


End file.
